


Kimi no omocha ja nai sa

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Boners, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Photography
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “SOnestamente, quante foto hai che ti abbia fatto io? È tutta un’altra cosa, Hikka. Fidati. Inoltre faccio foto migliori quando mi piace davvero il soggetto.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kimi no omocha ja nai sa

Kimi no omocha ja nai sa

(Non sono il tuo giocattolo)

Hikaru se l’era presa comoda in doccia.

Era stanco, ancora più del normale, perciò aveva pensato di meritarselo.

Si era lavato per bene, poi si era solo goduto l’acqua calda che gli colpiva le spalle, sciogliendogli i muscoli.

Quando aveva visto lo stato in cui erano le proprie dita, lo ritenne un buon momento per uscire, e si avvolse nel proprio accappatoio, lasciandosi andare a un verso soddisfatto .

Tornò in camera, e sorrise.

Yuto era seduto sul letto, la nuova macchina fotografica in mano, e stava fissando intensamente il piccolo schermo.

Era uscito per un paio d’ore quel pomeriggio a fare qualche foto per testarla, e dal modo in cui corrugava la fronte Hikaru capì che il suo disturbo ossessivo-compulsivo non gli lasciava apprezzare il lavoro che aveva fatto.

“Qualcosa di bello?” gli chiese, e il modo in cui sussultò confermò che era particolarmente concentrato nel momento di autocritica.

“Mi hai spaventato.” disse al fidanzato con una smorfia, poi scosse il capo. “Non lo so, non sono sicuro. C’è ancora qualcosa di strano con la messa a fuoco ogni volta che zoomo.” spiegò, allungando le braccia per mostrare una foto al più grande.

Hikaru si avvicinò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Non saprei. Non sono un esperto, ma a me sembra perfetta.” disse, scrollando le spalle, poi si sedette sul letto e gli avvolse le braccia intorno. “Pretendi troppo da te stesso, Yutti.” gli disse, baciandogli una tempia.

“Non è vero. È solo che non mi piace fare male le cose.” specificò, passando a un’altra fotografia. “Vedi? Guarda qua, se zoomi i contorni sono un po’ sfocati. È una cosa che odio.” sospirò. “Dovrei fare un po’ più pratica finché non capisco come usarla. Ogni macchina fotografica ha il suo modo di essere trattata.” disse, più a sé stesso che a Hikaru.

O, almeno, era quello che sperava il più grande, perché per lui non aveva alcun senso.

Si alzò, diretto all’armadio per prendere dei vestiti puliti, quando sentì uno spostamento sul materasso. Quando si voltò di nuovo a guardare Yuto, il più piccolo era in ginocchio sul letto, la macchina fotografica stretta in mano e uno sguardo malizioso in viso.

“Sai, per quanto riguarda la pratica...” disse, inclinando la testa. “Non devono essere esterni perché capisca come regolare la lente.” gli disse, sperando di avergli dato un indizio abbastanza preciso di quello che aveva in mente.

Hikaru corrugò la fronte e si guardò intorno un paio di volte prima di capire di cosa stesse parlando.

“Io?” chiese, sbarrando gli occhi. “Non lo so, Yutti. Non mi fanno già abbastanza foto a lavoro?” fece una smorfia.

Yuto si alzò, camminando lentamente verso di lui, e quando lo raggiunse lasciò che la mano si spostasse al collo del più grande, accarezzandolo lentamente.

“Senza dubbio. Ma, onestamente, quante foto hai che ti abbia fatto io? È tutta un’altra cosa, Hikka. Fidati.” si sporse in avanti, baciando il punto dove prima c’era la sua mano e poi spostandosi verso il suo orecchio. “Inoltre faccio foto migliori quando mi piace davvero il soggetto.” mormorò, e tutto quello che poté fare Hikaru fu avere un brivido.

Yuto l’aveva resa una cosa sessuale, non c’era dubbio in merito. E il suo piccolo subdolo fidanzato sapeva esattamente come accendere l’interruttore di Hikaru, e se ne stava deliberatamente approfittando.

“Va bene.” disse, secco. “Fammi mettere qualcosa addosso e...”

“L’accappatoio va bene.” lo interruppe Yuto, con un sorrisetto.

Hikaru lo fissò per un momento, poi annuì impercettibilmente.

“Dove mi vuoi?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio e premendosi contro il più piccolo. Perché, beh, tutti e due potevano giocare a quel gioco.

Nakajima sorrise, comunque, il suo orgoglio intatto nonostante il modo in cui il contatto gli aveva chiaramente fatto effetto.

“Salotto. La luce è migliore lì, e dato che è già buio devo adattarmi.”

Andarono nell’altra stanza e Hikaru si sedette sul divano, aspettando istruzioni. Nel frattempo, cercò di pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il fidanzato, o la macchina fotografica, o il modo in cui lo stava guardando.

Voleva mantenere il rating delle foto il più basso possibile.

“Come mi vuoi?” chiese, stringendo la cintura dell’accappatoio per sicurezza. Si sentiva incredibilmente a disagio.

Yuto sorrise, annuendo.

“Sta’ seduto lì per il momento. Devo sistemare la macchina per capire quale sia il modo migliore per fare le foto qui.” disse, poi cominciò.

Scattò qualche foto di lui seduto lì, controllando il risultato, facendo una smorfia e ricominciando da capo. E andò avanti così per un po’.

“Va bene, credo di aver capito. Questo dovrebbe andare bene a questa distanza, che ne pensi?” chiese, avvicinandosi e mostrandogli una delle foto.

Hikaru deglutì.

Se pensava di star facendo un buon lavoro nel mascherare come tutta quella situazione lo eccitasse, si sbagliava di grosso. Era lì, scritto sul suo viso, la cosa che spiccava maggiormente in una foto che altrimenti sarebbe stata perfettamente innocente.

“Sì. Sembra buona.” mormorò, agitandosi sul divano e prendendo un respiro profondo. “Ma suppongo che non abbiamo finito, no?” disse poi, assottigliando le labbra.

Nakajima sorrise e scosse il capo, poi si accovacciò di fronte a lui.

“Fammi fare qualche scatto da vicino adesso.” gli disse. “Appoggiati contro lo schienale e guardami.” istruì, e ancora una volta Yaotome fece come richiesto.

Cercò di lasciar vagare la mente. Dovevano andare a fare la spesa, stavano finendo il riso e la salsa di soia. Oh, e avrebbe dovuto chiamare sua madre, era passato un po’ dall’ultima volta in cui l’aveva sentita. Si domandò come andasse a sua nipote, aveva cominciato la scuola media questo semestre. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiamare anche suo fratello, perché...

Non stava funzionando, non poteva prendersi in giro. Yuto era a portata di mano, puntava la macchina fotografica al suo viso, e non c’era modo in cui Hikaru potesse realmente concentrarsi su qualcos’altro, perciò si arrese e lasciò che i suoi pensieri vagassero liberamente verso dove davvero volevano andare.

“Cazzo.” mormorò il più piccolo quando controllò l’ultima foto, poi alzò gli occhi verso Hikaru, ridacchiando. “Sei bravo.” gli disse, rimettendosi in piedi e indietreggiando un po’, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

“Felice di essere utile.” bofonchiò Hikaru, mordendosi la lingua, forte.

“Pensi...” disse Yuto, esitando. “Pensi di poter slacciare l’accappatoio? Solo un po’?” chiese, gli occhi fattisi improvvisamente più scuri.

L’intero corpo di Hikaru ebbe uno spasmo sentendolo, e si maledisse quando vide l’espressione soddisfatta sul viso del più piccolo.

Senza dire una parola, sciolse la cintura, lasciando che l’accappatoio gli scivolasse un po’ sulle spalle. Si mise più comodo sul divano, scivolando più in basso e appoggiando la testa contro lo schienale.

“Così?” chiese, e ora non c’era più modo di nascondere l’eccitazione, non c’era modo di fraintendere quale fosse la direzione della serata.

“Perfetto.” mormorò Yuto, e poi tutto ciò che Hikaru poté udire fu il rumore della macchina fotografica e del proprio respiro pesante.

Gli stava venendo duro. Dolorosamente duro. E sapeva che non importava quanto cercasse di nasconderlo, l’accappatoio all’altezza dell’inguine era quasi osceno in quel momento.

E Yuto, chiaramente, se ne accorse.

“Hikka...” disse, gli occhi spostatisi inevitabilmente verso il suo sesso, leccandosi le labbra. “Di più.” chiese, e il più grande non ebbe bisogno di domandare cosa intendesse.

Aprì completamente l’accappatoio, lasciandolo ricadere intorno alla propria figura, e mostrandosi agli occhi bramosi di Yuto.

“Così è abbastanza?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Per ora.” disse il più piccolo, la voce più roca adesso, e Hikaru non poté trattenere un sorrisetto quando lo vide aggiustarsi istintivamente i pantaloni per alleviare il disagio, chiaramente toccato dalla vista di fronte a lui.

Hikaru non ne poteva più. Voleva saltare giù dal divano, atterrare Yuto sul pavimento e scoparselo fino a fargli male.

E l’avrebbe fatto, e il più piccolo gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare, ma era incantato dalla macchina fotografica e il modo in cui lo seguiva, incantato dal modo in cui le mani di Yuto si stringevano intorno a essa, come lottando contro l’istinto di spostarsi altrove. Voleva vedere quanto in là l’avrebbe portato, così decise di comportarsi bene.

Nakajima piegò le ginocchia e si abbassò, e adesso l’angolazione doveva essere davvero indecente, perché la macchina era puntata direttamente verso la sua erezione, ma Hikaru non riuscì a sentirsi imbarazzato, non con il modo in cui Yuto era concentrato su di lui.

“Hikaru.” disse il più piccolo un paio di minuti dopo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Altre istruzioni?” chiese Yaotome, cercando di suonare il più indifferente possibile, nonostante entrambi sapessero che era solo una facciata.

“Toccati.” chiese direttamente il più piccolo, e qualcosa nella sua voce fece gemere Hikaru, più eccitato da quella che dall’ordine in sé.

Mise su uno spettacolo, perché era quello il punto.

Si accarezzò la mano lungo il petto, lentamente, assicurandosi che la macchina fotografica prendesse tutto, e finalmente avvolse una mano alla base del proprio sesso. Chiuse gli occhi e gemette, ottenendo finalmente un po’ di sollievo, e cercò di trattenersi e non toccarsi troppo velocemente, come realmente voleva fare.

“Così. Risali, passa il pollice sulla punta. Dio, è così bello, Hikka, sei così bravo.” Yuto continuava a parlare, come per distrarsi dalla propria eccitazione, ma le sue parole non facevano altro che aggravare la situazione di Hikaru. Il più piccolo si avvicinò, scattando una foto per intero prima di concentrarsi sulla sua erezione, e in quel momento Hikaru si sentì completamente esposto, e gli piacque, come se la macchina fotografica se lo stesse scopando ancora meglio della propria mano.

“Yutti...” si lamentò dopo un po’ di tempo, e il più piccolo scosse la testa.

“Non ancora.” disse. “Lo so che è difficile, ma ce la puoi fare. Dammene ancora un po’.” si abbassò ancora di più, e adesso il suo viso era così vicino a dove Hikaru lo voleva che era incredibilmente difficile resistere alla tentazione di afferrargli la testa e soffocarlo sulla sua erezione. “È incredibile, Hikka. Così bello. Muovi la mano verso il basso, fammi vedere quella vena. È… io...” la voce gli si spezzò, e per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato Hikaru lo vide perdere il controllo. “Fingi che sia la mia mano, Hikka. Toccati il più veloce possibile, e poi fammi vedere come vieni.” ordinò, e il gemito di Hikaru fu il più alto fino a quel momento, e fece come richiesto, sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi su di lui, sulla macchina fotografica che cercava di mantenere il suo ritmo, mentre la sua mano si muoveva veloce.

“Quasi.” gemette qualche istante dopo, e Yuto si fece un po’ indietro, scattando foto dopo foto, assicurandosi di non perdersi niente.

L’orgasmo quasi colse Hikaru alla sprovvista, assai migliore di quanto non riuscisse normalmente a ottenere solo con la propria mano, da perdere la testa, e parve continuare per un’eternità.

Si lasciò andare completamente contro il divano, respirando velocemente, gli occhi aperti e fissi sul fidanzato.

Yuto sembrava quasi alla disperazione. Scattò un altro paio di voto, poi si abbassò i pantaloni abbastanza da liberare il proprio sesso, avvolgendogli intorno la mano, quasi ringhiando quando finalmente lo fece.

“Non ci pensare neanche.” disse Hikaru, sedendosi dritto e portando una mano dietro la sua coscia, facendolo avvicinare. “Lascerei che mi scopassi, ma non credo che durerai abbastanza.”

“Cazzo, Hikaru...” gemette Yuto, ma poi il più grande portò la bocca su di lui, e si dimenticò come parlare.

Hikaru aveva ragione, ovviamente. Era troppo in là per qualsiasi forma di provocazione o qualcosa di troppo elaborato, quindi tutto ciò che fece fu allentare la mandibola, lasciando che il più grande gli scopasse la bocca come credeva, e non gli ci volle molto prima di sentire una mano dietro la testa a tenerlo fermo, mentre Yuto si spingeva nella sua gola e veniva, gridando e tirandogli forte i capelli.

Dopo parve incapace di muoversi, quindi Hikaru gli prese la mano, portandolo lentamente sul divano, e poi si stese su di lui, ridacchiando.

“Cazzo.” fu la prima cosa che disse Yuto. “ _Cazzo_.”

“Sì. Credo che riassuma bene la situazione.” scherzò, poi sospirò e si mise più comodo su di lui. “Però sul serio, Yutti... hai delle strane perversioni.”

Il più grande si sollevò, guardandolo male.

“Io? Ti stavi toccando da appena dieci secondi ed eri già vicino. Ti è piaciuto tanto quanto a me.” gli fece notare.

Hikaru rise, e non negò.

Quando il fidanzato prese la macchina fotografica dal tavolino dove l’aveva abbandonata, comunque, gemette.

“Ti prego, Yuto. Eravamo tutt’e due presi dal momento. Non credo che ci sia bisogno di guardarle. Formatta l’SD e fingiamo che non sia mai successo.”

Yuto continuò a scorrere le immagini, il sorriso sul suo volto che man mano aumentava.

“Non ho la minima intenzione di cancellarle, Hikka. Ho oro qui, sul serio. Guarda questa.” girò la macchina fotografica verso di lui, e Hikaru vide sé stesso di sfuggita prima di poter chiudere gli occhi.

“Levami quella cosa da davanti. Non mi piaccio così tanto.” si lamentò.

Yuto ridacchiò, protendendosi in avanti e baciandolo.

“Ma a me sì.” disse, quasi tenero. “E queste le tengo. Le nasconderò sul computer in una cartella crittata, ma devo averle. Non si sa mai. Potrebbero sempre essere utili.” scherzò, poi avvolse le braccia intorno al più grande e chiuse gli occhi, completamente soddisfatto.

Hikaru stava per protestare, ma non lo fece.

Non aveva senso discutere con Yuto, comunque. Finiva sempre con l’ottenere quello che voleva.

Il fatto che quasi sempre fosse lo stesso che voleva anche Hikaru, era completamente un altro discorso.


End file.
